Secrets
by blackshadow878
Summary: A marine insults the Sohmas. Akito gets angry. I bet you can just imagine how NCIS gets involved. With an ongoing investigation and outsiders everywhere, can the Sohmas keep their secrets? Adopted from Chibi-Akarin! Please read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! I just adopted this to my story's from Chibi-Akarin and now this is my 19th story! Yay! So close to 20! Well, hope ya like!**

"I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to offend-" a man started, but was interrupted by a terrible shrieking. The man whom he was speaking to suddenly assaulted him! It turned out to be quite the struggle. The man who was speaking was, in fact, an officer of the United States Marines. He had had a lot of training, and could easily win against the other man. Even if he hadn't had training, he could probably have won. The other man was very frail, and quite beautiful (if that was possible for a man). The officer stood, and backed up a little, trying to avoid the other's nails. He was confident, but all that changed when the frail man pulled out a gun. "H-Hey. Calm down..." he tried to say. But, he knew it was too late as he heard a gunshot. He felt warm, then cold, and then he blacked out.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was woken up by a phone call. He wanted to ignore it, but picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?" he asked. It was Director Vance. It was unusual for the director to call him directly about a case. But the more he listened, the more he realized that this was no ordinary case. After hanging up, he reluctantly got dressed and started packing.

As the sun started to rise, he drove to headquarters. He was pleased to see that everyone was there on time. No, someone was missing. DiNozzo. Gibbs sighed. He got out of his car, and started walking towards his team.

"What's going on, Jethro?" Ducky asked, a little peeved from having been woken up so early in the morning.

"I'll give you the details on the plane," Gibbs responded. "Where's Tony?" he asked.

"Right here, Boss," Tony said, walking up to the group. The team made their way to the airport. Once they arrived, Ziva couldn't help but asking.

"Well, can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Japan." Gibbs said.

* * *

**R&R peoplez if you want to see more~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh looky here! There's more for everyone to read! Review!**

"Japan? Jethro, when you said we were heading East, I didn't realize you meant...well, East," Ducky said.

"Well, the situation calls for it," Gibbs replied. Everyone was on the plane at this point, and Gibbs was explaining why they were there. "Peter Wilkins, Private First Class in the Marines, was visiting Japan on personal business. His body was discovered in dumpster in Ikebukuro, Tokyo. He was 28 years old, married to a Ms. Elizabeth Wilkins, and was going to receive a promotion soon. Got any ideas?"

"Maybe a coworker got jealous of the promotion or maybe his wife was having an affair and the other guy got rid of the husband?" McGee put in.

"Why do you always suspect the women?" Ziva asked suspiciously. McGee stuttered a little in a sad attempt to defend himself, but failed.

"Maybe he got into a samurai ninja warrior fight and entered a duel to the death!" At this, everyone glared intensely at Tony. "What...?" he asked. Brushing off the interruption, they tried to get back on topic. The group thought of several more theories, but decided that it wouldn't matter until they saw the crime scene. The plane landed several hours later, and the group exited the plane. Once their luggage was properly collected, the group saw a driver with a sign reading 'NCIS'. Yes, very inconspicuous. The man spoke the best English he could, but it was enough to tell them that he was taking them to the crime scene.

* * *

**Well?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo people! Please enjoy! and I'm sorry about the short chapters! Longer ones shall be out soon!**

The NCIS team walked through the streets of Japan, looking around them in search of the all-to-familiar yellow tape that they have seen time-and-time again. They hadn't been in Japan long. In fact, they had just recently been dropped off at a cross rode, the driver explaining in broken English that he could not go any further due to the crime scene. Even the NCIS team was having a hard time getting around. They had to keep their ID's on hand, unless they wanted to be kicked out of the crime scene. Then that would have been a waste of time for them to be here, traviling the extransive hours on a plane, awaiting for the plane to land finally. But, it hadn't been that bad, except for the constant wondering as to how this crime would be solved or what the motive was. They had gone over every possibility that they could congure up in their minds that were already fried from previous investigations.

So, most of you are thinking now that it should be a peice of cake to think of a motive: well, who asked you. It's not. Anyways, the team had finally spotted the yellow tape with many Asian officers hanging around it like flies. This was going to be a long day for the team.

* * *

**Okay! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm back…sorta. Just to let you all know the chapters for this will be very short since I have very little ideas and about no time to work on my stories. So, deal with the short chapters. At least I updated for you guys, and as my dad always says to me: "Beggars can't be choosers." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this story except for a few plot things. (Adopted from Chibi-Akarin)**

* * *

After a long day of investigating, figuring things out, and taking pictures, the team was really worn out. With a yawn from just about everyone except for the ever so neutral Gibbs, they all headed to a nice little onsen/hotel for the night.

It was a lovely place, something that would probably cost a lot of money for a one night's stay if they hadn't been invited here for the investigation. Which, when hearing that, Tony, McGee, Abbey, and Ducky all took advantage of the almost once in a life time chance to relax in an onsen and eat all sorts of foods.

But, almost as always, Gibbs was never really a part of that. He just simply left to his room with coffee and set to work on making a wooden design that he had been working on for a while before growing tired and falling asleep. And, of course, at that point almost everyone was asleep, resting tired eyes for the next day when they would be investigating people this time and Ducky would begin an autopsy.

* * *

**Review if you want…**


	5. Update AN

Okay, so it was recently brought to my attention that I haven't updated in about...3 months. Just to let everyone know, I'm busy. Very busy in fact. I have tennis, school work, projects, trying to find a job or after school work so I can get into a good college, babysitting, and trying to keep a relationship with my mom. I have very little time to update, so please do be patient. I would like to update, yes, but I have no time. So please don't expect updates till about Christmas or so. Maybe even Easter, depending on what I have going on. Good night (or day) everyone, blackshadow878 


End file.
